


Crossroads Child

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley adopts Harry potter, Gen, harry potter raised by crowley, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley raised Harry, now his Hogwarts letter arrives, but what's Harry's reaction to the letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads Child

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

I would rather run off in to the sunset with an angel while riding on the back of a unicorn, than attend Hogwarts. 

You can not offer me anything that I need, nor can you offer me anything I want. 

While attending Hogwarts School I would not be able to continue preform my duties or learn anything that would be of any value or need to me because oh Hogwart's bias towards 'light' based magic teachings. 

However I would be happy to consider your offer, for a price, of course. 

But unfortunately I have some pressing business to attend to and a few debts to collect. 

\- Prince Harrington Crowley 

Son if Fergus Crowley, King of the Crossroads

Or as you know me, 'Harry Potter'

\---


End file.
